


Doctor, Doctor Please Listen (ON HIATUS)

by Queen_OT_Clouds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Chef Hunk, I cant english, I know my son is beautiful but damn calm yourself, Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Jealousy, Lotor is a Creep, Motorcycle repairer dude???? Keith, Multi, Nyma and Lance have a brief relationship, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Sharing a Bed, Student Pidge, Surgeon Shiro, Tags May Change, and kind of a dick, be disappointed, everybody likes Lance, its gonna get ridiculous, its my first language, nurse lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OT_Clouds/pseuds/Queen_OT_Clouds
Summary: Moving into a new city for a new job is hard. But maybe moving in with Hunk would make it easier? Wrong. Hunk just so happened to forget that he had a super hot neighbor that Lance is attracted to at first glance. Maybe if Lance didn't go out a lot he wouldn't see Shiro that often? Wrong. Shiro just so happens to be a surgeon at Lance's new nursing job. What is he supposed to do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NEW WORK! NEW WORK! NEW WORK! Have fun with this baby. It's basically a crack fic.

“Is that the last of it?” Lance asked, placing down a box in the living room. He unstuck his sweaty shirt from his torso and began to fan himself with it. The AC hadn’t kicked in yet. 

“I think so,” Hunk replied, dropping another box on top of the one that Lance had just put down. Lance sighed in relief and went over to the fridge to get some water. 

“Bro, where’s your water?” Lance called from the kitchen. 

“In the back.”

“I’m looking in the back.”

“Look harder.” Lance scoffed at Hunk’s sass.

He finally found the water bottles, they were under some take out. He grabbed one and drained it. Lance wiped his chin from where some water hadn’t made it past his lips, dropping the empty bottle in the recycling bin. He walked back into the living room and plonked on the couch, thankful that it was void of boxes. Lance sighed and closed his eyes, slowly relaxing into the comfy cushions. 

As Lance was slowly drifting off, he heard an unfamiliar voice speaking to Hunk. 

“Hey, Hunk. What all the commotion about?” His voice was deep and smooth and everything that Lance liked. 

“My friend Lance just moved in with me, we were just bringing his stuff up. Actually-- Lance!” Hunk called from the front door. Lance let out a groan to show he was listening. “Lance get your lazy ass up and come meet the neighbors.” But the couch was so comfy. Couldn’t Hunk let him have this one luxury? Moving is hard man. “Lance!” Suddenly there was a pillow being constantly brought down on his head.

“Up, up, up!”

“Alright, alright. I’m up. Happy?” Lance said, rolling off the couch. He stood slowly and brushed off some dirt from his khaki shorts.

“Very.” Hunk said, leading the way to the front door and to a man who looked like he belonged in a porno. The man was muscular and tall, taller than Lance by a few inches in fact. And Lance was in no way considered short. He wore a black t-shirt that was stretched sexily over his shoulders and biceps, accentuating his muscles. He had on grey sweatpants that hung lose at his hips and showed a small peak of black boxers underneath. He had the face of a Greek god, all fine boned and chiseled. There was a pink scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, but didn’t take away from his overall handsomeness in the slightest. He had a white tuft of hair that covered one of his beautiful stormy grey eyes that seemed to bore into Lance’s soul. In short, he was basically every wet dream Lance had ever had, come to life. 

“Hey,” he said stepping forward and holding out his  _ metal _ hand. Why hadn’t Lance noticed that before? “Takashi Shirogane, but my friends call me Shiro. As Hunk said before I’m your next door neighbor. I live with my friend Matt. Be warned you will probably hear really loud animes coming through the walls. Also be wary of a little black cat that has white ears and legs. She’s mine and likes to beg other people for food. I am feeding her, I promise.” Shiro chuckled slightly at the end of his introduction. The hand that wasn’t extended out to Lance went to scratch the back his neck. 

Lance hesitated slightly before he grabbed Shiro’s hand and shook it firmly. “Lance McClain, resident playboy and Hunk’s wingman. Though,” Lance squinted at Hunk. “He doesn’t really need one right now considering the fact that he is dating shitty hair.” 

“Shitty hair…?” Shiro asked cocking his head to the side and oh, that shouldn’t be cute and sexy at the same time. Is Shiro aware of how fucking sexy he is? If not, then he must not have owned a mirror for the entirety his life. Shiro had to be dating someone. With a face and a body and a voice like that, who wouldn’t? Lance sure wouldn’t be opposed if Shiro was dating him. 

“Keith Kogane, Hunk’s boyf, my arch nemesis,” Lance rose a finger for each title that Keith had.

“My brother,” Shiro added, laughing at Lance’s shocked face.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to insult your family.” Lance apologized, covering his mouth. Shit, now he really didn’t have a chance with Sexy McSexy. 

“No, no, it’s okay. Mom and I have been pestering him non stop to get it cut. It’s rather insulting that it’s such an ugly hairstyle but only he can pull it off.” Shiro shook his head fondly at the thought of his brother before looking back at Lance. They stared at each other of a few moments before Hunk clapped behind them, startling them out of their trance. 

“Well! We’re going to start unpacking. You want to join Shiro?” Hunk asked, picking up a box that had  _ Clothes _ written on the side. 

“Oh no, I’ll leave that to you. I have to go grocery shopping cause Matt decided to clean out the fridge  _ and  _ the pantry last week. We’ve been living off of instant ramen and that is horrible for my regimine. I can already feel the cholesterol clogging my arteries.” Lance laughed lightly at Shiro joke before sharing goodbyes and closing the door. 

Once he heard Shiro’s door close, Lance turned to Hunk and said, “Why the HELL did you not tell me your neighbor was so HOT?!”   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIROS POV SHIROS POV SHIROS POV  
> Shiro may seem like a perv but I swear he’s not.

When Shiro went to check  on Hunk to see why there was so much commotion, he was prepared to see Hunk moving things around. What he wasn’t prepared for was the long-legged beauty by the name of Lance.

When Hunk had first called Lance over, Shiro was expecting someone average looking who he would meet and probably not really talk to again. But when Lance came over, Shiro was gone. Everything Lance was, was what Shiro wanted to have.

Shiro was aware that he had a possessive streak and he wasn’t ashamed of it. Anything that he saw as his own, he would be sure to leave his mark on it. That included his lovers. He loved dressing them in his clothes or leaving a multitude of hickies for the world to see. And when he first saw Lance he felt that possessiveness rise inside of him. He wanted the boy for himself and was willing to do anything to get him. But, he wasn’t someone who would take someone without their consent. He wanted to woo Lance, seduce him.

He just needed reasons to see him. And boy did he get a reason.

It has been two days since Lance had moved in with Hunk when Shiro was at work and saw Lance again. Shiro had just finished up with a surgery and went to go check on another patient of his. He had opened the door to the patient’s room and saw Lance there serving him dinner.

“Lance?” Shiro asked. Both him and the patient turned to look at him.

Lance’s eyes widened when he saw him. “Oh, hey Shiro. You work here too?” Noticing that Shiro was also in scrubs.

“Yeah. When did you start?” Shiro ran a hand through his white forelock.

“Today actually. I was transferred from my old hospital after too many incidents with patients who wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Lance said, sitting the patient up in his hospital bed, swatting away the man’s hand when he tried to reach out and touch him.

The man could be forgiven though. He was heavily sedated and Lance was basically an angel and his ass looked divine in his scrubs (what size was he wearing, damn). Hell, Shiro wanted to touch Lance and he didn’t have an excuse besides the fact that he was horny and Lance would look absolutely wonderful pinned under him and mo-    

Shiro needed to stop before Shiro Jr. decides to join the party. He had no intention of jerking off in the bathroom of his workplace.

While Lance was bustling around the room, checking the man’s vitals and changing his urine bag, Shiro sat down to talk to the man and attempt to not stare at Lance.

“Mr. Walker,” Shiro said watching the man openly stare at Lance. He really wanted to punch this guy’s lights out for staring at something that Shiro considered his, but he knew that he would get fired for harming a patient.

“Doctor!” Mr. Walker said, smiling drunkenly.

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked, watching Lance as he wrote down a few things on a clipboard.

“I’m fantastic, but I’d be better if I had that beauty with me.” He giggled, trying to whisper the last part, but doing a horrible job. Lance tsked at the man’s words and moved to the bathroom to wash his hands off.

“Sir, I would advise you to not speak about the staff that way.”

“But, he’s a beauty no? I would love to have him und-”

“Mr. Walker, I believe this conversation is over. I will come speak with you when you are in a better state of mind.” Shiro gritted through his teeth. Drugged or not, the man actually had the audacity to speak about Lance like that when he was in hearing range!

Shiro stood and turned from the man and poked his head into the bathroom. “You okay Lance?”

Lance made eye contact with Shiro through the mirror and said, “yeah, I’m fine. Happens all the time. You just get used to it.” Lance shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal and grabbed paper towels to dry his hands. The fact that Lance said it happened all the time angered Shiro beyond words. People actually thought that it was okay to go up to Lance and touch him as they saw fit? Disgusting. Shiro wanted to go beat up everyone who attempted to or did feel up Lance. They sure as hell deserved it for trying to taint this pure ray of starshine in front of him. Shiro knew that Lance was lying about it not being a big deal and blocked the doorway on the nurse’s way out.

“I know that you’re lying about it not being important so please come talk to me if it becomes too much, okay?” Lance looked into Shiro’s eyes like he was trying to see if the man was hiding any secrets or an an ulterior motive. Shiro wanted to lean down and kiss Lance, just to see those pretty doe eyes go wide with surprise instead of doubtful confusion. Eventually, the nurse nodded his head and Shiro moved out of the way for him to walk by, totally not watching the way Lance’s scrubs clung to his ass. Nope, not at all.

Shiro threw one last glance at the man who was looking out of his window dreamily and left the room behind Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Shiro should knock out Mr. Walker. It would serve the man some good. Lotor might appear in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Lotor and Lance dies from laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so long, I didn’t realize untill it was too late.

Around two days after their first work meeting, Lance was walking the halls of the long-term ward, when he felt a looming figure at his back. He quickly whipped around ready to pop this creep in the face when he saw that it was Shiro. “What the fuck Shiro? Didn’t your mom teach to not be a creep? You’ll get your balls cut off.”

Shiro was surprised by Lance’s crude words and stared at the man in shock before he burst out laughing. Lance liked that sound, all deep bellied and happy. What he wouldn’t give to listen to that sound for the rest of his life. Wait, woah, slow down. Where did that come from? Sure, Lance wanted to date the guy, but spend the rest of his life with him? That was just going too far. Lance pushed his weird thoughts to the back of his mind when Shiro started to talk to him while wiping tears from his eyes.

“Do you…” Shiro started hesitantly. “Would you mind if we had lunch together?” Lance felt his breath hitch at the offer and immediately, and a tad eagerly, agreed.

As they were making their way down to the cafeteria, there was a couple of nurses who came up to them. “Doctor Shirogane,” one of them said in a sickeningly sweet voice. “Would you come have lunch with us?” Lance wanted to rub himself all over Shiro to show these girls who the man belonged to. He’s mine. Lance wanted to hiss.

Lance looked over at Shiro and saw the man rubbing the back of his neck with an awkward smile being thrown towards them. “Sorry ladies, I already have lunch plans.”

They both poutted and Lance thought that they would leave, but nope, fate had other plans. The one on the right step forward and placed her hand on Shiro’s arm, and brought her other arm up to perk up her non existent breasts. Lance glared at the place where the girl touched his man and briefly wondered what the consequences would be if he cut her hand off. “But, Doctor surely you can-”

Lance stepped in front of Shiro and batted the girls hand away. “Give up. He said no already. Be on your way. Don’t you two have things to do?” The glare on Lance’s face would cause anyone to start trembling like a leaf. The girls glared at him before the left.

“Ugh, thank you.” Shiro said, dropping his head back and cracking his neck.

“Does this happen often?” Lance raised an eyebrow at the man as they continued to walk.

“Often enough for it to get annoying.” Shiro sighed.

“You’re letting them down too nicely. They think that if they try enough you will eventually crack. You just need to say no. Plain and simple then just leave. That should get the message across clear enough.”

“But-”

Lance made a talking motion with his hand in front of Shiro’s face. “Nah ah ah! You see there it is.”

“What?”

“You’re too nice. You need to start speaking your mind and stop letting people bully you into things. I’m sure that if those girls continued to talk to you, you would have agreed to go have lunch with them. You need to be hard and forceful with people.” You can be hard and forceful with me in the bedroom. Lance brushed away the stray thought that came to the forefront of his mind.

Shiro flushed slightly at the hard and forceful part. Lance smiled at how innocent the man was. (He’s not baby. He’s thinking of many, many, many situations with you, him and multiple pieces of furniture that he can fu-)*

They had finally arrived at the cafeteria and decided that one of them would wait at a table while the other went to get food.

After Lance got food, he sat down at the table and Shiro went off to get his own lunch.

As Lance began to dig into his salad, there were sudden hands on the table. Lance was confused when they weren’t Shiro’s pale, strong ones and instead were dark and fine boned. Lance followed the hands up the man's arms, past his wide chest and fine tailored suit, to his face. The man had a nice face, Lance would admit that. It looked to be perfectly symmetrical and his skin appeared to be well taken care of like Lance’s own. He had brilliant vibrant purple eyes and white hair that went down his back in a beautiful waterfall and a single piece of hair in the front that hung down in his face. The man cocked his head to the side and smiled a smile that was more of a show of teeth then one of happiness.

“Hello there,” He said in a silky voice. It’s nothing like Shiro’s though. His brain decided to supply.

“Hi,” Lance said, popping a tomato into his mouth.*

“My, my you’re awfully pretty. Would you mind if I started courting you?” The man asked.

Courting? What century was the man from? “Dude, I don’t know you and you don’t know me. How so that supposed to work?” Lance questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Why that’s the whole reason to court you. So that I can get to know you better. If you don’t like me, well that’s an opportunity wasted.” The man said.

The narcissism! “I said it once and I’ll say it again. I. Don’t. Know. You.” Lance added a clap to each word to emphasize his point.

“Well then, allow me to introduce myself.” You should have started with that. “I am-”

The man was interrupted by a rather loud and forceful cough behind him. Lance glanced over the man’s shoulder and his face brightened when he saw Shiro standing there looking menacing as shit.

The two men locked eyes and a heated look (not the sexy kind) passed between them.

“Shoo.” Shiro said and the man left with one last look at Lance. Shiro watched the man till he left the cafeteria and when the doors finally shut behind him, he sat down.

“Who and what the fuck was that?” Lance asked before Shiro could get settled.

Shiro’s face hardened to a look of displeasure at the mere thought of the man. “That’s Lotor Sincline. He owns a company that is the main producer of the medical supplies we use here. He has no reason to be over here, but he likes to come in a scope the place out for people that he thinks are attractive. When he finds those people he will offer to ‘court’ them. If the agree then he will ‘court’ for about three weeks and make them feel like the most special person in the world. Then he will eventually grow bored of them and throw them out. Then he will come back in about two weeks and find another person. If someone rejects him first, then he will pursue them till they say yes. Then the cycle starts all over again.”

Lance popped another tomato in his mouth and said, “sounds like an asshole. But how come you were able to scare him off?”

“A few months back I was dating this guy,” HE LIKES GUYS! HE LIKES GUYS! MAYBE YOU HAVE A CHANCE! Lance’s mind screamed. Even though Lance was giddy on the inside he kept a cool façade on the outside. “He came round here so that we could go have lunch together. While I was signing out, Lotor decided to approach him and talk him up. By the time I got back, Lotor had him practically hanging onto his every word. I didn’t know that Lotor had successfully wooed them till after I decked him. After that Lotor is forever scared of me and I dropped that guy.”

Lance’s eyebrow rose. “Possessive much?” Not that he was complaining. As soon as Lance knew that someone had a possessive streak he was gone. Just take him to bed already. Lance is bitch for muscles, a hoe for softness, and a down right slut for possessiveness. Shiro had all of those boxes checked and more. Damn, he was above and beyond Lance’s standards.

Shiro just smiled sheepishly, scratched at the back of his neck and looked away, a slight pink covered his cheeks and the bridge of his scarred nose. Why was this man so fucking cute and hot at the same time. This shouldn’t be possible. Lance laughed lightly and they continued to eat, making small talk all the while.

 

~~~

 

Lance had just finished clocking out when he heard someone call his name. He turned and found Shiro waving at him from black car. He couldn’t tell what the brand was from this angle but the car looked expensive. “Hey Lance! Do you want a ride home?”

Lance cocked his head to the side. “Really?”

“I mean…yeah. I wouldn’t offer otherwise.” Shiro rose an eyebrow at him.

Lance placed his hand over his heart and batted his eyelashes at the man. “Why, how chivalrous of you. I find myself unable to deny your offer.” Shiro laughed slightly and Lance smiled at the reaction.

Lance climbed in the car and they made their way home.

Lance was opening the door to his apartment and was about to say his goodbyes to Shiro when the sound of loud meowing interrupted him. They both glanced down at saw Lance’s Blue Persian, Blue.

“Hey girl, what’s wrong?” Lance asked picking his cat up. “Did Hunk not feed you?” He kissed the top of her head as he walked into the apartment. He heard a cough from behind him and he remembered Shiro was still at the door. “Why are you just standing there? Come in, I’ll make dinner.”

Shiro looked awkward as fuck when he shuffled inside and closed the doer, locking it behind him. Shiro followed Lance into the kitchen like a lost puppy and leaned against the counter as Lance fed Blue.

“So who is this?” Shiro asked as Blue hopped up on the counter and sniffed at Shiro before she was shooed down by Lance.

“This is Blue. She’s my Blue Persian, creative I know.” Lance said, scratching behind her ears.

“You’ve never mentioned her before.”

Lance began to take out ingredients from the fridge. “Must have slipped my mind. She was staying with my sister during the moving process and I just got her back 2 days ago.”

Shiro hummed, half of his mind was focused on the conversation and the other half was spent trying not to imagine a domestic future like this. Coming home from work with Lance and cooking dinner with him while they took care of their cats. Speaking of helping, “Hey Lance do you want help with that?”

“No I’m good. Just relax.” Lance said waving over to the living room.

“But-”

“No. Sit your ass down. My house, my rules.” Lance waved a spoon a Shiro and the man did exactly as he was told because Lance looked rather intimidating like that. “Look at what you’ve done Shiro. I sound like my mother.” Shiro heard from the kitchen, he chuckled lightly at that as he sat on the couch. When he felt how soft it was, the real exhaustion from the day weighed him down and he began to sink into the cushions and doze off.

Shiro was about to fall asleep when there was a loud and continuous noise heard from the balcony. He was too groggy to figure out what it was and decided to lazily watch Lance walk over to the balcony door and let in a black cat with white ears and legs. Wait, that’s his cat.

Shiro sat up suddenly and watched Black walk through the house like she owned the place. She saw Shiro sitting on the couch and looked him up and down before she laid down on the side table, next to him. There was a sudden weight in Shiro’s lap and he looked down and saw that Blue had jumped up on him. He heard muffled giggles and looked over to see Lance in the kitchen doorway holding up his phone and holding one hand over his mouth to keep in his laughter. Blue leaned forward and sniffed at Black’s turned back before she rose one paw and thwacked the cat on the head, hard. Black sprung up from her lying down position with a yowl and chased Blue around the living room floor for giving up when the Blue Persian jumped up on the bookshelf.

Black seemed to be satisfied and hopped up onto Shiro’s lap with an expectant look on her feline face. Shiro has a confused look on his own face as he began to pet the cat, who purred from the attention.

Lance’s full blown laughter made Shiro look up at the man who was practically dying and started laughing harder because of Shiro’s face. He continued to laugh for a good 2 minutes before he began to calm down slowly. “Jesus Christ,” He panted.

“Don’t say the lord’s name in vain.” Shiro said just to see Lance laugh again knowing that he was currently fragile and would begin laughing at anything.

Lance began to laugh again and through the giggled said, “stop my- my stomach hurts.”

“You keep laughing like that and you’re gonna die.” Shiro said deadpan.

“Shiro!” The man was on the ground now and tears were streaming down his face.

The door opened and Hunk stepped through, he looked at Lance with a what the fuck man look. He opened his mouth before he blinked multiple times and shook his head. He closed the door behind him and stepped over Lance on the floor on the way to the kitchen. “Shiro what the fuck did you do to him?”

“It was just a prank, bro.”

Lance, once again, burst into laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that chapter, it’s personally one of my favorites.
> 
> *I’m sorry I don’t know how that got in there. Traitorous fingers damn you. *shakes tiny fist*
> 
> *I shuddered writing that sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so like its been what???? 3 weeks??? I haven't been counting. But here's a new chapter for you and I made it slightly longer then the previous ones. Enjoy!

Lance was gathering his stuff from his locker in the staff room, when his phone pinged with a message. He glanced down and saw that it was from Shiro.

 

ShiroGODe: Hey, it’s going to rain tonight. Do you want to a ride home?

 

_ Lancey Lance: y r u texting me we r in the same room _

 

Lance looked over to where Shiro was leaning against his own locker and smiling down at his phone. He rolled his eyes at how ridiculous the other man was and looked back down at his phone when it buzzed.

 

ShiroGODe: Yeah, but it’s late and I’m tired and lazy. 

 

_ Lancey Lance: u lazy???????  _

_                        u wake up at the asscrack of dawn to run 5 miles b4 going to work   _

 

ShiroGODe: I’m human. I’m allowed to be lazy if I want. 

 

_ Lancey Lance: sure big guy _

_                        whatever floats ur boat _

 

Lance glanced at Shiro and barely caught sight of the light blush on his cheeks. The man had his brightness so high and his phone extremely close to his face. So close that his nose almost touched the glass. Lance was seriously wondering if Shiro could even read what was on the screen.

 

ShiroGODe: Hush. Do you still want a ride home?

 

_ Lancey Lance: r u offering??? _

 

ShiroGODe: Lance.

 

_ Lancey Lance: sure just lemme get my stuff then we can go _

 

Lance stuck his phone in the back pocket of his scrubs and went to grab his bag when he felt a shadow looming over him. Lance gave the back wall of his locker a dead stare and called out the person behind him. “Shiro.”

The man hummed and placed his head on top of Lance’s. Shiro pressed the full length of his body against Lance’s and began to lean on him, causing Lance to bend forward. “Shiro, what are you doing?” 

“I’m tired and you’re talking to long.” Shiro whined. Lance rolled his eyes at the man and grabbed his bag, closing his locker behind him.

“Im ready now.” Lance said. Shiro cheered and Lance rolled his eyes at the how childish the man was acting. 

They left the room, turning the lights off as they went.

 

~~~

 

They arrived back at their apartments and were about to part ways when Lance reached into his bag only to find that he didn’t have his keys. 

“Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked opening the door to his own abode.

“Left my keys at work.” Lance knocked his head against his door, cursing himself out in his head.

“Do you want to go back or…” Lance looked over at the man. He had a pleading look on his face saying that he really didn’t want to go back, not after he’s only a few feet from his bed that he’s been craving to lay in for the entire day. 

“No, no, I won’t make you drop me again. I’ll just…” Lance began to scan through his options. He couldn't take the bus since they don’t run at this time. Hunk was staying at Keith’s for the night, so he was out of the question. Lance didn’t want to interrupt their mushy couple time. Shiro…

“Can I stay at your place tonight?” Lance asked with a little reluctance. He didn’t want to be a burden to the poor man. 

Shiro lightened up at the idea and if he had a tail, Lance thought, it would probably be  wagging. “Yeah sure! Come on in.” Shiro pushed the door open farther and stepped inside, Lance following closely behind. 

They stumbled around the living room, giggling like teeagers sneaking out, as they made their way to the kitchen. Shiro turned on the light and Lance had to cover his eyes as the light invaded them.

Lance removed his hands and looked up to find Shiro looking at him with a fatigue clear in his eyes and stature. “You look like you are about to fall over.” 

“I feel like I’m about to fall over.” Shiro said with a wide yawn. “Do you have work tomorrow?”

“Nope.”

Shiro hummed. “Fantastic.”  Shiro sucked in a deep breath of air and closed his eyes. He let his head drop back against the cabinet. Suddenly his eyes opened and he sprang forward. 

“Okay. So you can take my bed for tonight and I’ll take the couch.” (A/N: do you know where this is going? ;))

“No, no, no. I’m intruding on your home and that’s rude enough. I’m not going to take your bed cause you’re too nice to let me have the couch. Sleep in your own bed, Shiro.” 

“You’re my guest. I’m not going to let you sleep on the couch.” 

“Shiro.” 

“Lance.” 

They initiated a staring contest that Lance won. Shiro sighed, “Fine, I’ll take my bed, but I’m still not letting you sleep on the couch.” 

“What do you want me to do then? Share with you?” They both went silent at Lance’s words.

“That could work.” Shiro said hesitantly. 

“Are you sure?” Lance tired to keep how giddy he was down, but it must have slipped out based on the fact that he was practically vibrating. He gets to share a bed with, quiet possibly, the hottest person that he knows and is currently crushing on. If that didn’t make anyone want to jump around like a kid in a candy shop, he didn’t know what would.

“I mean… yeah, sure.” Shiro scratched the back of his head. “Come on. Do you need anything to sleep in?”

“I usually sleep naked so no.” Lance laughed as Shiro’s face turned red and he began to sputter. “I’m joking, I have a t-shirt in my bag.”

“O-oh okay. U-um. So I’ll bring you one of the extra tooth brushes that we have and I’ll let you get dressed in the bathroom.    

Lance nodded and headed into the bathroom, changed and brushed his teeth. 

Lance slipped into the room that had it’s light on and squeaked, covering his eyes. Cause right there stood Shiro in all his half naked glory. He was only dressed in boxers which showed off all of the scars that ran across his back. Even though Shiro’s body was incredibly marred, it still didn’t take away from the fact that the man was  _ hot.  _ If anything the scars made the man hotter. Damn, Lance was desperate.

Lance inched past Shiro and slipped into bed. Burying his face in the pillows, not so subtly sniffing them. Shiro smelt like mint and coffee and, god, it was practically orgasmic.

Lance was half asleep by the time Shiro came back from the bathroom. The bed dipped and Lance felt his heart rate spike. Oh god. He was sharing a bed with a man who was so good looking that he was on par with Adonis. Lance’s back was turned towards Shiro so all he heard was the sound of him rolling around trying to find a comfortable position.

After a few minutes of silence, Shiro’s breathing evened out and Lance knew that he had fallen asleep. Lance was about to follow him, but jolted wide awake by the feeling of a strong arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him close to a muscled chest. Lance stiffed as he felt Shiro’s arm tighten and the man bury his face in his hair, muttering in his sleep. 

Lance eventually began to relax from the heat radiating off of the man’s chest, and fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

 

~~~

 

Shiro was in the kitchen sipping a coffee and scrolling through his phone when Matt came in from his room. The boys hair was it’s usual birds nest and he had his glasses on the top of his head. 

“G’mornin.” Matt muttered as he snagged the coffee that Shiro had left on the counter for him. Shiro nodded at him and glanced into his mug. There was little to none left and it had gone slightly chilly. He tossed his head back and began to chug it. Then Lance came into the kitchen wearing Shiro’s letterman jacket from college and Shiro choked. 

He began to violently cough and pound at his chest. Lance turned to grab a mug that Matt provided and Shiro saw his last name printed on the back and the choking became worse. Lance filled up the mug and turned around to look at Shiro, confusion coloring his face. 

Eventually Shiro regained his breath and began to take in deep lungfuls of air. Seeing Lance wear something that so clearly labeled him as Shiro’s satisfied some deep primal part of him. It warded off other people, it claimed Lance as his own. Seeing Lance wearing that made it hard to think, among other things. 

Black jumped up on the counter and began to rub herself against Lance’s arm. Lance put his coffee down and picked up the cat, holding her like a baby as he cooed into her cheek. The domesticity of Lance holding his cat, made something rile up in Shiro. Something that told him this is exactly how it’s supposed to be. He and Lance are supposed to wake up late on a Saturday, and have coffee together in their kitchen with their cats. The sun was supposed to hit Lance just right and give the man an ethereal glow. Lance was supposed to have a bed head, and wear Shiro’s clothing that were obviously overly large on him and be wrapped in Shiro’s arms where he belonged. Maybe a few hickies here and there would make the picture perfect. It was unfortunately broken by Matt’s voice.

“So what are you doing here? You live literally next door.” 

“Left my keys at work, Shiro let me stay here.” Lance said with half his mind focused on the conversation, the other half concentrating on trying to get one of Black’s claws out of his t-shirt. 

“And you’re wearing a jacket, why?”

“Cause it’s cold as balls in this apartment. Did the landlord turn off your heat or something?” 

Matt hummed and looked over at Shiro a single eyebrow raised. “You do realize that’s Shiro’s jacket right?”  

“Yeah, oh.” Lance’s head snapped up sharply as he looked at Shiro. “Is it okay for me to wear this?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine. It looks good on you. Maybe you should keep it.” The last two parts of Shiro’s sentence were muttered under his breath. 

“Have you called Hunk to see when he’s getting back from Keith’s?”   


“Oh that’s right.” Lance said, and scurried off to Shiro’s bedroom to make his call.

Matt came up next to Shiro. “It’s so painfully obvious that you like him. So why don’t you save us all some pain and yourself some time and ask him out. You know you want to. And while you’re at it, please fuck him. It’s been years since you last got laid and you’re cranky whenever you’re sexually frustrated.” 

Shiro choked on dry air. “Matt, what, no. I can’t do that. I don’t even know if he likes guys, let alone me. And number one I got laid last month and number two I am not cranky when I’m sexually frustrated.” Shiro’s tone had gotten a little annoyed at the end.

“Sound pretty cranky to me.” Before Shiro could say anything back, Lance came back into the kitchen. 

“Hunk is coming up the elevator right now so I need to get all of my stuff together fast.” Lance said, placing Black on the counter and rushing back to the bedroom. 

By the time that Lance came back to the kitchen, Hunk was knocking on the door. Shiro opened it and let Hunk in. 

“I trust that you haven't killed or defiled my son.” Was the first thing out of Hunks mouth. Lance snorted from behind Shiro and walked around the taller man to get his shoes that he had left near the door. 

Hunk stepped back out of the house and Lance followed behind him. He turned and gave quick wave to Shiro. “Thanks for letting me stay for the night, see ya!” He then turned and went inside of his own apartment. 

Shiro decided not to tell him that he still had on the his jacket.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist the bed sharing and Shiro's letterman jacket. It was too cliche and perfect and this story is really just fluff and slow burn.


	5. ON HIATUS!

I know that all of you are going to be disappointed that 1: this isn't a chapter and 2: you can see that I'm putting the story on hiatus. I just haven't been feeling up to writing this story and I have other writing projects that I'm working on. If I can't muster up the energy to write this story, I may just put it up on adoption for one of you lovely people to continue. Thank you for understanding!

Also:

There is something special coming for the people who enjoy fem! Lance but that's all I'm letting on for my new project. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to come I promise. Whenever I get time to write....


End file.
